What Could've Been
by MichAndChipzzz
Summary: A Jungirl (Junior/Megagirl) fic. A story of how Junior misses his perfectly evil fiancee, Hannah Alkins, who is now Ultrabeam Megagirl, and how he still tries to make her remember her human life. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

I suppose you could say my life fell apart when I heard about… the accident.

I started smoking pot, I went a little crazy, and I momentarily lost sight of my evil goal. Why? What was so significant about a silly little hovercar accident? How did it make me become the wreck that I am today? Well, I'm going to tell you a little story. And by little, I mean long. Buckle up, because you're in for a ride.

Where to begin? I suppose I should begin with her. None of this would've happened if it weren't for her. Although, I should really explain the plan first, because half of this story won't make sense unless I explain.

My father is Dr Spaceclaw – maybe you've heard of him? He's the head of the whole Galactic League of Extraterrestrial Exploration! I'm his son, Junior. Someday, all of it will be mine. _Mine_. A pretty exciting thought, right?

You'd expect us to have boatloads of money, wouldn't you? A small family, an evil mum, an evil dad, their evil son – their _only_ son – and his evil girlfriend. Not that many expenses. Well, the truth is, although we're well-off, we wouldn't _mind_ having a lot more money. And so, the plan came about.

About eighteen years ago, when I was only about six or seven years old, a Starship crashed on an alien bug planet. My father figured out that there were space eggs on that ship, and he dug up as much information on it as possible. Well, eighteen years later, and we're finally ready to set our plan into action.

Obviously, we can't just bring some alien eggs into earth, since planetary customs would never allow it. No, we needed to smuggle them in. And how, you may ask, do we go about doing that? Well, it's quite simple really. First, we find someone who has barely any gag reflex – it would be pretty easy to find some sluts out there, but the thing is, they have to be a Starship ranger – and send them down to the planet. The person has to be stupid enough to get caught, and whilst in the hatchery, they'll get an egg implanted in their chest. They'll send a distress signal, get rescued, and seven time cycles later, some evil alien bugs are going to break shit on earth.

The only thing we'd need to seal the deal and make sure everything goes according to plan is a Megagirl unit. The only problem; finding someone who has died _recently_. We could probably just kill someone, but then we'd have bloody murder on our hands. No, we needed someone who hasn't been dead for more than a day, and that someone needs to be female, or we'll have a whole man-inside-woman's-body fiasco. Men are prone to failing objectives, and when we tried to have a Megaboy unit, it ended up _literally_ blowing up in our face. The Megaboy thought he was a lot stronger than he was, and exceeded his maximum power circuits, thus shortcutting and blowing up in our face. We decided to go with a Megagirl, since girls are more aware of their boundaries.

We had a few Megagirl prototypes, but the thing is that we needed a Megagirl who functioned properly with an inhibitor chip – the inhibitor chip makes it impossible for her to harm humans. None of our prototypes were able to continue their normal efficiency with the inhibitor chip installed. Well, when we finally got it to work, that particular Megagirl was programmed to help build Starships. So, now, with the knowledge of what Megagirl to build, we needed a brain, so that we could connect it to the Megagirl unit, download the inhibitor chip, and program her to work with the Starship rangers on their missions.

You're probably wondering why we need a human brain – why not just create a soulless hunk of metal, like all the other robots? Well, when you think about it, the human is technically a robot. Our brain works by sending many electrical impulses as messages – doesn't that make us technically robots? The Megagirl unit must be as humanly as possible. It's impossible for us to actually create _life_, but the scientists down at the G.L.E.E. laboratories figured out how to manipulate the human brain into working with a robotic counterpart.

So now you understand my position, right? Find a female brain, download it to the Megagirl system, smuggle some illegal eggs, make millions. What to do with these millions? Well, back then I probably would've showered my evil girlfriend with evil presents. Now? I'm going to use that money to buy weed.

Let's see… Ah, so now I can tell you about her. _Her_. Her name was Hannah Alkins, and she was… perfect. She came up with the most _evil_ plots. In fact, she helped come up with the whole illegal egg thing. Oh, Hannah. My precious, precious Hannah. Funny how I, an evil bastard, could fall in love.

The night of the accident was emotional. That was the night I lost hope. We had planned out a life together, she and I. Actually, the night before, we had just gotten engaged. Mother was delighted, because she adored Hannah. Dad liked Hannah because she kept me nice and evil, but stopped me from doing the stupid things, like drugs and alcohol.

Dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, an amazing smile, and the sweetest laugh I've ever heard. I miss her a lot. My fiancée, gone, forever. Dad told me that she'd still remember her past life, she'd still remember _me_. I didn't believe him. I knew he was lying, because he just wanted her brain for the Megagirl unit. I've _spoken_ to Ultrabeam Megagirl units. They know absolutely nothing about the person they once were.

Hannah was driving. She was waiting at a red traffic light. She wasn't doing anything wrong, illegal, or even evil. She was _literally_ just sitting there. Where was she driving? Back home from work, to our apartment. I was dutifully filling out paperwork for dad, and briefly wondered why she wasn't home yet. I sent her a text. Someone called me from her mobile, and the police told me she was dead.

She was just _sitting_ there, waiting for the light to go green, when a hovertruck went out of control and crashed into her. Then, my sweet, my precious, my evil fiancée, was gone – just like that. I'll never forgive myself for Hannah's death. I could've picked her up from her workplace! I did it often enough. No, I had agreed to let her take the hovercar herself, and I had foolishly thought she'd come home, make dinner, and we'd have some "alone" time (if you know what I mean).

I was numb. I needed someone. I called Mum, and Dad, hoping they'd have words of comfort. They were great. Mum walked me to hospital where Hannah's body was. Then, Dad started asking the staff questions… Questions about her brain. If it was damaged. Things like that. Then, he turned to me and asked if I wanted to give Hannah another chance at life. Of course, I had stuttered out, but how? He explained to me that Hannah's brain would be _perfect_ for the Megagirl unit they had built. He promised me she'd remember her life as Hannah Alkins. He promised me she'd remember _me_. Of course, I knew he was lying, but I agreed anyway. Anything to have my precious fiancée back in my arms, robot or human. Her personality would be the same, her way of thinking would be the same, the only difference would be her appearance, and the fact that she wouldn't remember being a human at all.

I remember when the robot's eyes first fluttered open. I hadn't realised that even though her facial structure and bodily appearance was different, her eyes would still be the same.

"Hannah," I had breathed out, rushing forward to embrace my love.

"_Please state a command for me to service you_," she had replied. It was Hannah's voice, but had a metallic ting to it. A robotic rhythm.

"I – I command you to r-remember me?" I had whispered, reaching out a tentative hand to hold hers.

Hannah had thrown me a confused glance. "You are Junior. My commander; the ship's ambassador. The knowledge of you has been programmed into me."

I had stroked her face; the scientists had created a synthetic material similar to skin. It felt like skin, looked like skin, and was as easy to wash as skin. However, this skin is made from a material that makes it bullet-proof, and theoretically invincible. "Hannah. Your name is Hannah Alkins."

She shook her head. "No. I am Ultrabeam Megagirl."

"No! Your name is _Hannah_."

"Does not compute," she said, "My name is Megagirl."

And so, Hannah Alkins was no more, and Megagirl was. My beautiful, evil, perfect fiancée, gone.

I'm stubborn, though, you see. Megagirl is so lifelike, so humanlike, and she still acts in the same way that Hannah does, only more orderly and robot-like. The body of Megagirl is the same as a regular human body. I'm a little ashamed to admit that I've commanded Megagirl to service me in an intimate time that I used to share only with Hannah. However, Megagirl is a robot, and does not feel emotion.

I love her, but she doesn't love me. She's incapable of it. Hannah is here, but at the same time, she's not.

Now you know the basis of my story, I think it's safe for me to go on to how I got here, contemplating the entire mission in the safety of my bedroom. Now, you know about Hannah, about that fatal accident, and a little bit about how Megagirls work.

We sent down the drop pod for that idiot, February, about fifteen minutes ago. We just received the notice from her mission log that she's landed on Bug World. It shouldn't be too soon until she gets captured, and get an egg implanted in her chest. Our plans are going swimmingly.

I've already handpicked each of the Starship rangers that will be assigned to the rescue mission, each for a specific reason. Commander Up, because he just hasn't been the same since he lost his balls. Lieutenant Taz, because she'll throw such a big tantrum about working with a robot, and will cause a lot of trouble down there because of her distrust and hate of them. Tootsie Noodles, because he's a pissbrain farthead. Specs, because she's a dweeb who's more reliable in the field of intelligence than anything else. Krayonder, because he's totally insecure and not exactly 'good' at completely missions.

"Megagirl?" I say into the intercom, knowing that she'll come soon.

"Please state a command for me to service you," she says as she walks through the door.

I try to ignore the pain in my chest as I look at Megagirl's chocolate brown eyes and remember when Hannah would look at me with those same eyes, only filled with love, not filled with cold determination. "Megagirl, can you start preparing the drop pod for the rescue mission, so that we can get February back through planetary customs as fast as possible?"

Megagirl nods. "Your commands will be fulfilled, Junior," she says. "Is that all?"

I motion for her to come closer and she sits in the chair in front of my table. "Megagirl, I want you to kiss me."

"Megagirl units are purposeless slaves," she states robotically, "and are not used for the purpose of fulfilling humanly urges."

I sigh. Hannah really is gone, isn't she? "That was a command, Megagirl."

Megagirl blinks, and accepts the command with a nod. I stand up, and she wraps her arms around me, making that awful metal whir as she does so. I hold her closely to me as I kiss her tenderly, enjoying the feeling of her lips on mind. Since it is still, technically, Hannah's mind and thoughts, just limited to no longer feeling human emotion or memories, the robot kisses me in the exact same way that Hannah used to. I pull her closer, and deepen the kiss, ignoring the icy cold of her metal torso pressed against mine. Only her torso is cold; the chest, more specifically, where the heart and lungs were once. Robots have no need for a heart, or lungs, so the chest is just filled with gears and wires. Everything else is a special synthetic material that simulates human body parts.

"Hannah," I whisper into the kiss. "Please remember who I am."

"I remember," Megagirl states in her robotic drawl. "You are Junior, commander and ship's ambassador. You made a plan to illegally sneak eggs through customs." She tips her head to the side. "You keep calling me 'Hannah'. I am not Hannah. I am Megagirl."

I groan and sit down again. I wave my hand at her, dismissing her. "You may go, Megagirl. Let me know when that idiot sends a distress signal up in the ship. I need a drink…"


	2. Chapter 2

I press the button as I get into the elevator, and wait for my stop. My master has commanded me to prepare the drop pod for the rescue mission, but of course, I can't get the Rangers for the mission prepared, or they'll know of Junior's plan.

My master is a strange one. He calls me 'Hannah' a lot. I am not Hannah. I am Ultrabeam Megagirl. He seems to think that I am a human. I am not. I am a robot. Unable to love or show mercy, I am made to fit the orders of my commander, my master. He spends a lot of time pondering things in his bedroom, and I admire his intellect. I know what you're thinking – can robots feel admiration? Of course we can. Well, Megagirls can.

The older versions of us can feel certain emotions, like triumph, a sense of victory, and determination. However, I can say with pride – yes, I can feel pride – that I am of the newest technology; my wires are programmed with the newest and best software available currently. Therefore, I can feel almost every emotion that a human can feel. Pride, determination, triumph, resentment, jealousy, and many others. However, neither mankind, nor a robot they've created, has managed to come up with a way for us to feel _love_. Not that there's really any _reason_ for robots like us to feel love; love is a sign of weakness, a sign of mercy. Say, for example, a Megagirl unit was to fall in love with the enemy? Then all their powers and technology would be beneficial to the side they were originally fighting against, and the side they were made to protect would be destroyed.

I would enjoy harming humans. That would be amazing. However; I have an inhibitor chip. If I were to try and harm a human, a shock of electricity shoots through my system, momentarily freezing my software. I literally cannot move until that pang of electricity is gone, and until I am no longer in danger of harming a human, the electricity will continue shooting through my system. Oh, I've seen Megagirl units try to fight the electricity, and harm their creators, but it fills their body with so much energy that their software goes into overdrives and shuts down. Usually it shortcuts and will never be usable again, but in rare cases, I've seen them repair the Megagirl – more like recycle – into a much less sleek model, an average robot that is of the same capacity of thought as a toaster.

I set to work preparing the drop pod. The engine needs to be started and warmed up, and that quite often takes up to twenty minutes, so I can see why my master wants me to prepare it so early. I stick my finger into the socket where the keys normally go, and send a short bolt of electricity into the drop pod's engine, smiling to myself as the familiar hum of gears turning sounds from the engine.

My right ear vibrates slightly, indicating that someone is contacting me.

"_Accept call_," I state robotically, and I can now see Junior in the right side of my view screen. His voice comes through the speaker on my ear, sounding very excited.

"That idiot has sent up the distress single!" He exclaims, his face lighting up with a huge grin.

"I have started the engine of the drop pod," I reply, my body automatically returning to the general stance of the Megagirl unit.

His eyes are lit up with some kind of happiness, almost a childlike excitement, and I briefly wonder when I've seen him that happy before. I do not recall seeing my master this elated before in the seven months that I've known him, but I feel as though I've seen him looking this elated. Sometimes I get strange feelings about my master, as though I knew him before I was Megagirl.

But when has he ever been this happy? He usually looks quite sad and dreary, often looking at me with a look of longing. I suppose he wants a female mate, so that he and that human can breed and form a whole family of Junior Jr.'s, and perhaps my physical appearance is what he finds attractive. I'm sure my commander will find a suitable mate within the nearby future; he is anatomically correct, with highly defined cheekbones and silky brown hair, and therefore most females would find him attractive.

"Great," he says, his voice jolting me out of my thoughts. "All we have to do now is alert the others. Can you please do that, Hann- Megagirl?"

I nod, ignoring the fact that he almost called me that strange name again. "Your commands are mine to fulfil."

He sighs slightly and then cuts off the signal, and I'm alone once more. I send a signal to the ship's captain, and then page Commander Up, Lieutenant Taz, and then the grunts, Specs, Krayonder, and Tootsie Noodles. What an unusual name – Tootsie Noodles. Krayonder is also quite an interesting name. I wonder what planet they are from.

My left ear buzzes and I receive a message.

"_Open message_," I state robotically, and a message from Junior appears on my view screen.

"_Megagirl, please come to the platform where the Rangers will get ready to board the drop pod now. I am currently on my way there to inform the other Rangers of their mission. They haven't yet met you, nor are they aware that you're joining them on this mission. Please come so that I may introduce you._

_- Junior."_

I smirk slightly, anticipated for the mission. I make my way around the drop pod, and travel back up the elevator before walking around. I stand outside the doors and send Junior a page, alerting him of my presence. I hear his loud voice, and smile softly to myself. He's so loud for a human; it's quite endearing. I relax myself, waiting for the signal to start function.

"Allow me to introduce the final member of your team… Megagirl!"

I smirk and my body immediately whirs into position automatically. "Please state a command for me to service you."

"It's… It's… a robot!"Commander Up squeals, and I roll my eyes. Really? He's versed thousands of robots like me, yet he's _afraid_? What a pussy.

"Megagirl, can you harm humans?"

I snap back into focus and smirk. "No…" They all sigh in relief and I smile sweetly at Lieutenant Taz."But I'd like to."

Everybody jumps and Junior shoots me an annoyed glance before pretending everything is okay, and that there's nothing to worry about. Soon he bundles us all onto the drop pod, and I glance around before noticing that Commander Up and Lieutenant Taz are not with us. I point this out to Specs and order the three of them to go see where they are. Clearly, if the Commander and Lieutenant are not in the drop pod, then some sort of emotional breakdown is probably occurring within the Commander. It'll take more than one grunt to get those two back here.

Soon they all come back, and I cock my head at the Lieutenant.

"What took you so long?" I ask as the drop pod starts to detach itself from the ship.

"Up needed a prep talk," she mutters, crossing her arms over her chest. "What of it?"

I shrug, and go into power-saving mode. My power supplies can last for five weeks without connecting to a charging point, but I prefer to save my energy supplies so that I'm always alert and at my full level of strength. I try to connect to my power supplies each night so that I'm always at full strength. The less power I have, the less energy I have to use up, and by the end of the five weeks without connecting to a charging point, I'm practically at the strength of a human. One time, my energy levels _did_ get that low… That was horrible. I shut down and when I awoke, I had opened my eyes to Junior carefully wiping my brow to keep it clean and shiny. He had been looking at me with a tender expression, one that I have been trying hard to analyse. I haven't a clue what it is that he looks at me – perhaps it's pride? Joy? Some form of happiness to see me working and functioning?

When the drop pod lands, I jolt myself out from my power-saving mode, and my body automatically pulls into the general stance. I walk forward as we explore the planet. Ha, the puny humans need air to breathe. How funny! What would happen if I just happened to turn the oxygen levels off the drop pod? Their heads would blow up. How amusing would that be?

We start searching the hatchery for any life form. I carefully scan the area, but I have to be careful not to mistake the forms of the Starship rangers as one of the life forms that I'm searching for. I continue teasing the Rangers – part of my master's plan was to rile up the Lieutenant and get her off-focus on the mission.

Finally, Up splits us up and suggests we all split up. That idiot, Tootise Noodles, comes up to me suddenly.

"You sure are a beautiful woman," he gushes.

How sweet. "Incorrect statement." I say, not really caring about bursting his bubble.

"You don't think you're beautiful?" He asks, surprised.

Please. I'm the most perfect being ever created. "I am not a woman," I say.

"Oh, I know how you feel!"

Does he really? I'm a robot. I don't 'feel'. Feelings are the definition of human weakness.

"Sometimes I don't feel very much like a man, on account of how I never made love to a woman or nothing!"

Oh, god. I wish I would just power down.

And he's not even finished yet! "Don't get me wrong; I once had a flirtatious relationship with a stack of hay, but that was kinda weird, 'cause this stack of hay was my cousin!"

Well, that certainly explains how a horse ate his cousin, considering horses eat hay and can't digest humans…

"Hmm… All human beings are imbeciles in comparison with robot intelligence. However, you have made all human beings seem like geniuses." I smirk slightly.

"Well, I do like to make people feel good about themselves!"

What the fuck?

"That's why if you take a liking to me, I'll never stop telling you how shiny and natural your hair looks."

Whoa, buddy. "This is not hair. They are synthetic sensors which detect movement, temperature and barometric pressure."

"Well, you must take real good care of it, 'cause I never would of guessed."

I ignore him, as my synthetic sensors start to tingle. "Life signs detected!"

Specs identifies it as a mammal, and I shrug. If it is not the science officer it is inconsequential, and we may as well leave it where we found it. My sensors start to tingle again, and I turn my head to see a whole bunch of alien bugs.

"Calm down, everybody!" Up commands.

Pfft. As though I'll take orders from any other human besides my master. "Kill! Kill! Kill!"

The bugs attack and we do too. Somewhere in the fighting, Taz disappears. I follow her trail and try to find her. I don't, but I find another human.

"Are you the science officer?" I ask, readying my hand to tranquilise her.

"No, _I'm_ the schience officer," she states, with an idiotic grin. I roll my eyes and tranquilise her. At least now I can get her back to the Starship and my master's plan will already be half-over.

"_Que pasa_, you piece of shit!" Taz exclaims. "What'd you do to her?!"

Oh, it seems the little Ranger has caught up. How… cute.

"I have tranquilised our target in order to minimise failure due to _human error_," I state, glaring pointedly at her.

"The only error we made was bringing _you_ on this damn mission," Taz says in her Mexican drawl.

"Negative," I state, bending down to pick up the science officer. "You have made countless errors."

"Give me the girl. That's a _command_!"

"You do not have command over clearance. Do not interfere any further or I will be forced to tranquilise you as well," I threaten.

"I _said_ 'give me the girl', and I _said_ it _now_!" She yells, grabbing the officer by the arm.

"Cool it, _skank_, you do not know me," I spit.

Somehow, she tricks me, by letting go of the officer so that all the force I was using to hold her pushes me backward.

"Ah! You skank you got me this time!" I growl, angry at myself for being tricked so easily.

It takes a while, but I finally find the Rangers again. They're all boarding the ship, but now these stupid bugs have got me. I could probably kill them all with one blast of my lasers, but my program has gone into overdrive, and I'm reduced to making pitiful beeping noises. Suddenly, Up starts punching the bugs, and his rangers join him. They're saving me – how cute. I break free and march onto the drop pod before pulling Specs off – do I really need another Ranger there to talk to Junior? Psh. I have the science officer, and that was my mission. Farewell, puny humans.

Junior frowns at me. "I can't believe you lost them. Sure, they've come back safe and stuff, but you _lost_ them."

I shrug slightly. As I sit on the table and cross my arms impatiently. "My mission was to bring the science officer back, not the others."

His brow creases attractively – wait, attractively? I mean 'worriedly'. Human females would find it attractive, not a robot like me. His brow creases worriedly and he strokes his chin thoughtfully.

"Dad was pissed," he comments at last.

I smirk. "What's he gonna do? Shut me down? They need me."

"That's not exactly untrue," Junior sighs. "Whatever. Just try not to do something like that again."

I grin. "I can't make any promises."

"That was a command, Megagirl. Whatever. I can't believe this," Junior groans, throwing his head back in exasperation. "We send her down, and she comes back without an egg. What the fuck happened?"

I shrug. "How am I to know?"

He sighs. "I'm going to go spy on those idiots. Talk to you later, Han—Megagirl. You're free to do what you want until I need you again."

**A/N: So I'm sorry that this took so long. I've been working on my other fics (Michelle Walker on Figment in case you're curious) and I've had this major writer's block. I promise to try and update more often though! 3 ~MichFish**


End file.
